OiYama's Special Day
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: It's Oikawa and Yamaguchi's special day Rated M


OiYama's Special Day

A/N: Hi there yet again, here is another request by FoxyCassieAMVs for OiYama this plot was given to me once again by Multibrathaikyuu. I hope you all enjoy this rare pairing~ R&R!

Oikawa's POV

I was incredibly nervous today is my wedding day Iwa-Chan was helping me get ready as he was my best man "calm down Oikawa!" he scolded me as he fixed my suit. "It's not long now till we need to head to the church don't faint on me!" he warned me.

"Hai, hai Iwa-Chan I won't faint I need to marry my little crow~" I said running my hand through my hair as a loud beep sounded from outside "limo?" I asked as Iwa looked out the window before grunting "let's get going then can't be late for my own wedding~"

We left my apartment quickly getting into the limo Iwa getting in after me. He looked at me as the limo started to drive; I was wearing a traditional black tuxedo while Iwa was wearing a dark grey suit. "Are you nervous?" he asked me a brow quirked as he continued to study me.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck "incredibly nervous you have no idea…" I told him letting out a nervous laugh looking out the window hoping I hadn't shown such a pathetic face to my best friend despite knowing he'd seen them all before.

"Baka don't be so nervous! You know he loves you! A blond man can see how much you love each other he's marrying you right?" he asked getting heated as usual, I nodded "exactly only a person who truly loves you could do that!" I chuckled softly at that.

"Yeah you're right he couldn't have put up with me if he didn't love me~" I said grinning at the other. Iwa always knew how to cheer me up even if he sounds harsh to everyone else if was just Iwa. He really is the bestest friend I've ever had in my life.

We pulled up at the church and headed inside standing at the alter awaiting my 'bride.' Once he had arrived the music started to play Iwa patted my shoulder in encouragement as Tadashi starting to walk up the isle in a beautiful white dress, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He knew I'd hoped that he would have worn a dress at our wedding and he had for me.

He walked up to the alter his dad at his side he walked to sit at the front of the church. We gazed at each other as the priest began "dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining of these men in holy matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his church and Holy Scripture commends it to be honoured among all people."

"The union of husband and 'wife' in heart, body, and mind, is intended but God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nature in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God."

We glanced over at the priest before he spoke once more, "into this union Tadashi Yamaguchi and Tooru Oikawa now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." We glanced now to our wedding guests to see if anyone spoke up. When all was quite the priest spoke once more "I require and charge you both, here in the presence of God, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be united in marriage lawfully, and in accordance with God's word, you now confess it." 

We both shook our heads and then he turned towards Tadashi "Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled and looked me right in the eye "I do," he replied. The priest then turned towards me.

"Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled and squeezed my soon to be husbands "I do," I replied.

The priest then turned to our wedding guests "will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

"We do," they all said together. We had decided to skip the prayer and the readings from the bible skipping straight to our vows.

I took his right hand in mine "in the name of God, I take you to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Then it was his turn "in the name of God, I take you to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted in death. This is my solemn vow."

The priest then blessed the rings "bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which these men have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Iwa walked over with the rings on a pillow I picked up a ring and slid it on his ring finger "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the holy spirit. Amen."

He took the other ring placing it on my ring finger "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and the holy spirit. Amen."

The priest then joins our right hands and says, "now that Tadashi and Tooru have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husbands, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God had joined together let no one put asunder I now pronounce you man and 'wife' you may now kiss the 'bride'"

I grinned "finally..!" I exclaimed as I kissed my 'wife' passionately not caring about the others watching us just focusing on him hearing wolf whistles from our friends. Once we parted we walked out of the church, I smiled and watched as he threw the bouquet. Iwa caught it I couldn't stop my snickering getting a death glare from him.

We had decided against having a reception after the wedding, we headed to the limo which had cans running behind it with 'just married' written on it. Once we got home I carried him over the threshold bridle style. I carried him all the way to our bedroom gently placing him on the bed before climbing on top of him "welcome home 'Mr. Oikawa~'" I said happily before kissing him roughly which he eagerly returned.

I was surprised when he pushed me down and then straddled my hips. "L-let me do it tonight…" he mumbled as he started to remove my tuxedo slipping the jacket off throwing it onto the floor before he shakily started on the buttons on my shirt. I sat up helping him to get it off then my hands moved behind him moving to the zip undoing it before starting to pull it over the others head till he was left in nothing but white lace panties, his straining erection clear now. He pushed me back on the bed leaning in himself kissing my lips softly before placing butterfly kisses along my jaw down to my neck before continuing to my chest.

He took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth licking, nipping and sucking the sensitive nub, his hand moving up to play with the other one rubbing, rolling and pinching the sensitive flesh making me moan out in pleasure. I moved my hands to run through his hair but the other stopped me pulling away "nuh huh~ no touching allowed~" he told me a sly smirk gracing his lips.

I chuckled a little at that obeying my 'wife's' orders placing my arms at my side once again. he smirked more leaning back down to place a teasing kiss to my lips before he started to kiss down from my chest to my stomach, his hands playing with the hem of my pants his mouth ghosting over my crotch before he leaned in sucking at my cock through my pants and boxers, making me groan out as he moved one hand up to drag his nail across my nipples sending a jolt of pleasure through me. He grinned around my erection liking my reactions, he pulled away from my erection using his mouth to undo the button and then to undo the zip before he worked on pulling them off throwing them on the floor along with my boxers before straddling my hips again.

"I can't wait anymore Tadashi…" I groaned out "you sexy bitch I want to fuck you so much…" his cheeks flushed dark red at that causing me to smirk. I didn't need to touch him to turn him on "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" he let out a low moan at those words, he started to slip out of the lace panties slowly teasing me, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I smirked when I saw him look into the bedside table for the lube we always kept there. When he found it he placed a generous amount on my erection before he rubbed his ass against my erection making us moan in anticipation.

We both moaned out when he finally pushed himself down on my erection fully sheathing himself his eyes shutting slowly as he started to lift himself off me almost all the way leaving just the head of my erection inside him before he dropped back down again. We moaned together as I let him ride me his hands on my chest steadying himself. I couldn't take much more and started to thrust up into him making him moan out loudly as I hit his prostate with practiced precision. He was close as he moaned out, "f-fuck me harder…T-Tooru..!" he whimpered wantonly.

I smirked and flipped our position Tadashi now under me I lifted his legs placing them over my shoulders allowing me to thrust into him deeper leaning in to kiss him as I continued to thrust into his prostate hard and fast. His hands sliding up to my back his nails digging in leaving little half-moon marks, I snaked a hand around to take his erection into my hand pumping him in time with my thrusts. I groaned and bit onto his neck rather roughly making him moan out loudly as he came his nails scratching my back roughly "T-Tooru..!" his legs fell from my shoulders.

His muscles tightening around my erection tipped me over the edge making me cum hard deep inside him calling out his name as I did so "T-Tadashi..!" I collapsed on top him wrapping my arms around him before pulling out of him "that was incredible…" I mumbled rolling off him pulling him to my chest.

He snuggled into my side burying his face into my neck "yes it was…I love you so much Tooru…I still can't believe we just got married…" he said sort of dreamily. I smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the side top of his head.

"I love you too Tadashi…" I replied softly my arms tightening around the others waist. "I can't believe it either but I'm so happy we are I'm glad I can call you my husband now or should it be wife~" I teased him, making him chuckled a little. He pulled away from my neck and pecked my lips softly before settling down to sleep.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it's my first time writing this couple. Please leave comments!


End file.
